


Strange Love

by LoveIsGone



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsGone/pseuds/LoveIsGone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong's a bad influence. Seunghyun's strange and unpredictable. Youngbae plays big brother and protector. Daesung only looks squeaky clean. And Seungri's always inviting trouble. But they love each other and that's all that matters.</p>
<p>(Cross post at AFF)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Who's that?" Youngbae asked, craning his head as the front door to his apartment opened.

"Who's who?" Seunghyun asked in reply, pushing up his cowboy hat, a ridiculous prop they had laying around from one of their many previous parties. Through the haze of smoke in the room, the smell of weed pungent and sharp, he could make out a head of bright red hair that announced Jiyong's presence. The red haired boy was pulling someone through the door, someone he didn't recognize.

Seunghyun sat up, scooting himself to the edge of his seat, watching as Jiyong approached, tugging along what he could only assume was a friend, perhaps one of the red haired boys flavors of the week. The kid - because really that was what he looked like - gave a shy smile when he realized there were other people in the room. _Cute._

"Guys, this is Seunghyun," Jiyong announced, his smile wide, adoring.

And Seunghyun couldn't help but feel a strange pang of jealously flair up in his chest at the affection he saw in the red haired boy's smile, feeling as if their world was far too small to encompass more than one person with the same name. In that moment, he couldn't bring himself to like or be curious about Jiyong's new friend, or whatever the guy was.

The kid's smile widened and he gave a small wave of his hand, "Please call me Seungri."

 _Lame._ Seunghyun thought as he reached toward the coffee table, picking up an unlit cigarette. He watched as Jiyong guided the newcomer to the loveseat, pushing the kid down into it. Seungri laughed, a high pitched hyena laugh that practically resonated through the room, when Jiyong flopped down on top of him.

"Friend or boyfriend?" Youngbae asked, raising an eyebrow at the two on the couch.

"Friends with benefits?" Jiyong answered, glancing at Seungri questioningly, that affectionate smile never leaving his features.

"I guess," the kid replied with a shrug.

"Willing to share?" a grin was practically splitting Youngbae's face as he looked at the younger boy, licking his lips lewdly, "Would you want to play with me, Seungri?"

Seungri ducked his head behind his hands at those words, cheeks and tips of his ears tinged pink.

And Seunghyun, as much as he tried to suppress what he was feeling, couldn't help but think that Seungri looked a bit adorable. Despite his initial selfish feelings about the boy who shared his name, he saw a brief flicker of why Jiyong was introducing Seungri to them.

-

Seunghyun opened the bathroom door and nearly jumped back, startled to see Seungri standing there, smiling up at him. The boy was shorter in stature, hardly threatening, but he had so unexpectedly appeared that Seunghyun thought for a moment he had encountered a ghost in the confines of Youngbae's home, "Holy shit, you scared me!"

And Seungri only giggled, dark eyes shining mischievously, "Sorry, hyung."

"Why're you over here?" Seunghyun asked, suddenly feeling awkward, not high enough, drunk enough, or energetic enough to deal with some kid who obviously shouldn't be hanging out with them.

Jiyong had said that Seungri was seventeen, making him the youngest one that the red haired teen had ever introduce to them. Seungri didn't only look young, he _was_ young. He was just a baby among the boys, present and un-present. Seunghyun wasn't sure if this kid could handle being around them or if he would stick around once he realized all of the no good, bad things they did.

The boy's smile only seemed to get bigger as he took a step forward, "I think you're _really_ handsome."

A warm hand pressed against Seunghyun's chest, lithe fingers gently clutching the fabric of his shirt. Seungri stepped closer still, crowding into the taller boy's space, as he got on his tiptoes to press their lips together. Seunghyun made a startled sound when their lips connected, but couldn't find the will to pull away when he felt a hand at the back of his neck, traveling up to card through his hair, tugging.

Seungri's lips were soft and felt good, really good. But Seunghyun's mind was screaming at him: _This is wrong! So wrong!_ Squeezing his eyes shut, Seunghyun commanded his body to push away, hands on Seungri's shoulders, gripping tight as he held the younger boy at arms length. The other boy gave him a questioning look, still trying to lean forward to press closer.

"Aren't you with Jiyong?" Seunghyun asked, breathless, heart racing in his chest.

He wondered where that shy boy in the living room had gone. This kid who was trying to attack his lips certainly couldn't be the same one that had blushed like a school girl at Youngbae's insinuation of sexual acts earlier.

"He said he likes to share with his friends," Seungri breathed and Seunghyun felt as if all the blood in his body suddenly rushed toward his groin at those words. The younger looked up at the taller boy through dark lashes, practically batting them, "Don't you want to have fun with me too, _hyung_?"

All reason flew out of his mind as Seunghyun placed both hands on Seungri's face, pulling the boy in for a fierce kiss, teeth clicking painfully as their lips collided. The younger boy moaned at the contact, a high pitched whine that was so erotic - so incredibly wrong - Seunghyun felt his dick start to strain against his jeans.

And, _god_ , Seungri was a good kisser for a kid who looked so innocent. He was a good kisser for a kid who was _supposed_ to be inexperienced. But there he was, biting at Seunghyun's bottom lip, tongue invading and moving so expertly the older boy couldn't help but imagine what that mouth could do to his cock.

Their bodies moved against each other, almost instinctively, hips pressing close, creating hot, hot friction. Seunghyun felt like he would cream his pants if they kept it up.

" _Hey!_ "

Seunghyun nearly jumped out of skin at the shrill exclamation, pulling back from Seungri so abruptly that his ass hit the edge of the sink hard enough to send a sharp ache radiating up his spine. _Damn it!_ It was the second time he had been startled in the same night and he was not liking it.

Jiyong stood in the doorway, frowning, "I called firsts."

" _Hyung_ ," Seungri drew out the word, whining like a child, even as the red haired boy was grabbing him by the arm, yanking him from the taller boy's hold, "I just wanted to see if he was as good of a kisser as you said he was!"

Jiyong made a sound of annoyance and was already leading Seungri back down the hall by the time Seunghyun had come to his senses. He groaned as he adjusted himself, his jeans suddenly feeling two sizes too small. He licked his lips, still able to feel where Seungri's teeth were nipping at the tender flesh and couldn't hold back from smiling. _This'll be interesting._

-

Daesung rolled his eyes when he walked into Youngbae's apartment to find Jiyong on the couch, sucking face, with someone he had never met before. _Great, another one,_ he thought as he walked further in to claim a spot next to Youngbae. He cringed when he heard a low giggle, not sure whose mouth the sound came from. He certainly hoped they weren't going to start groping each other any time soon.

"What's this one's name?" he asked quietly, leaning close to Youngbae as to not let Jiyong overhear.

"Seungri," Youngbae answered, not dropping his voice at all as he took a drag from a lit joint that was close to burning his fingers. He obviously didn't care if they were heard.

"Like victory?"

"Yep."

Daesung scrunched up his nose, not liking the way the name sounded on his tongue, "Not sure if that's cool or lame."

"We can hear you, you know," Jiyong had pulled away from the boy named Seungri and was glaring at Daesung, eyes practically shooting daggers.

"Whatever. Not like you're going to keep this one around. You never do."

"It's not like that," Jiyong was sitting on the edge of the couch then, hands gripping the cushions tight, knuckles turning white, practically snarling.

Daesung felt a little taken aback, unsure of how to process the emotion he was seeing. He had joked about Jiyong's dates before with good reception. And it wasn't as if what he said wasn't true. Jiyong was constantly bringing around all manner of girls and boys, none of them lasting for more than a few days before he was moving on, seeking someone else's attention. It was practically routine.

"It's okay, hyung," Seungri finally spoke. His voice was soft, shy, but there was a smile on his lips. The boy stood, giving Daesung an apologetic look as he straightened himself out, hands smoothing down his rumpled shirt, "I should probably get going anyway. It's starting to get late."

"I'll drive you," Jiyong said, already standing and grabbing his things. He didn't hesitate to throw Daesung one more scathing look before leading Seungri out the door.

Daesung flinched when he heard the front door slam. He gave Youngbae a questioning look, unsure of what had just taken place, but the other boy only shrugged, looking too mellow to even care about what had transpired in his living room.

“Did they leave?”

He looked up at Seunghyun’s voice. The tallest of them looked to have just stepped out of the bathroom, glancing about the room for those missing. Daesung was about to answer when Youngbae cut him off with a laugh, “He scared off Seungri.”

“Why’d you have to go and do that?” the oldest asked as he took his place on the singular armchair in the room. He looked at little pouty at the revelation.

“Whatever,” Daesung shrugged, not sure if the interest in the others’ voices was piquing his own interest regarding the boy that had just been in their space, their haven, “Besides, Jiyong’ll find someone new to mess around with within a week, like he always does.”

“I hope not,” Youngbae said with a lopsided smile, blowing smoke toward the ceiling, “Besides, I'm pretty sure the kid knows about everything with the way he was acting around us."

Daesung's ears perked up at that, giving the other two a bewildered look, "What?!"

"Think he wants Seungri to join us," Seunghyun smirked, reaching to snatch a cigarette from the coffee table.

"What if we don't like him?" Daesung asked. His tone made clear what his unspoken question was: _What if I don't like him?_ He was uncertain if having another added to their dynamic was a good idea.

"Oh, you'll like him," the oldest replied, full on grinning.

Deasung looked around the room. hesitant as he sat back, trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened. _What exactly did I miss?_

-

"I'm sorry about Daesung," Jiyong said, glancing over at Seungri who sat in the passanger seat, "He can be a little adverse to strangers."

The younger boy was looking out the window, but at the sound of the elder's voice turned and smiled, "It's okay."

"I meant what I said back there, Seungri."

"What?"

"What we have, right now. It's not like the shit that I've done before."

Seungri gave a soft laugh and Jiyong felt a warm hand on his thigh, gentle fingers smoothing comfortingly over the fabric of his jeans, "I know, hyung. You don't have to explain anything to me."

Jiyong tried to focus on the road, yet he couldn't help but to look at the younger boy, who was back to staring out the window once more. He let his gaze trail to the GPS, which indicated that they were close to their destination. Suddenly, Jiyong wanted to turn around and take them both back to Youngbae's place, not wanting to let Seungri go, not wanting the younger boy to get out of the safety of his car.

Seungri lived much further outside of the city than most of his other friends, in a neighborhood none of them would ever imagine walking into. It wasn't the type of place people would go willingly and he could feel his heart race in his chest even though he knew he wouldn't be in the area for long - even though he knew he was safe in the confines of his vehicle.

"You can come stay at my place tonight, if you want," the red haired boy said, eyes on the road, unsure if he wanted to see Seungri's expression at his suggestion. He cringed at the desperate tone his words took on in that moment.

"You know I shouldn't," the younger boy answered, voice so soft Jiyong almost didn't hear, "Besides, I have finals in the morning."

"You shouldn't have to go back there if you don't want to."

"Hyung, don't."

"Ri."

But Seungri was closed off already, Jiyong could tell. He knew there would be nothing more he could say or do that would make the younger boy turn to him. As much as he hated it, he knew their conversation ended here.

He hated that he couldn't do more.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Jiyong set eyes on Seungri, it was in a night club where the lights were flashing and music pumped from the speakers so loud he could hear the bass vibrating in his chest. Seungri didn’t look like he belonged - looking far too young to be drinking and just a bit more awkward than the normal crowd. He was surrounded by friends, all of whom were obviously older, and that seemed to make it okay - made it seem as if he belonged. The circle of people surrounding Seungri didn’t stop Jiyong from walking up, pushing his way into the conversation, and smiling brilliantly at the younger boy, who smiled back, eyes shining with mischief.

He reached out his hand, placed it on Seungri's shoulder and drew himself close, practically shouting, purposefully allowing his lips to brush against the shell of the boy's ear, "I'm Jiyong."

"Seungri," the younger boy answered, his arm finding its way to Jiyong's waist, allowing the older boy to pull him closer.

"You're cute," Jiyong rested his head against Seungri's shoulder and couldn't keep his smile from growing wider when he heard the other laugh loudly, nearly dragging the two of them to the floor.

Through a haze of liquor and laughter, Jiyong pulled Seungri into the bathroom, where he pushed the boy against the locked door and attacked his mouth, kissing him so forcefully their teeth collided causing them to both pull back at the shock of pain they experienced. They started laughing at the top of their lungs at how stupid the move had been, unable to help themselves. Their faces were flushed with embarrassment, glowing with warmth from the alcohol, but it didn’t stop Jiyong from drawing Seungri back in again, a little gentler than before.

As they kissed, Jiyong could feel the bass from the club filtering into the room, resonating through his body as he moved his hands down to Seungri's hips, pulling the younger boy close so their bodies pressed together. The action made him moan, pleasure shooting through him at the friction their jeans created. The music echoing through the room, poor acoustics making the sound warped and surreal, along with the feel of the younger boy's lips and tongue on his mouth was intoxicating.

Then Seungri's hands were moving, tugging forcefully at Jiyong's belt, which made the older boy pull back in surprise, grabbing hold of the younger's wrist.

"Whoa," Jiyong panted, pushing the younger boy's hands away, "Slow down."

Seungri gazed at him questioningly, looking confused, "You don't want me to blow you?"

"What? I - No," the older boy was at a lose for words, unable to express how bewildering that question was. He shook his head, trying to clear the fog, "I just wanted to make out with you."

The younger boy gave him a skeptical look.

"Really," Jiyong placed his hands on either side of Seungri's face and pressed their lips together, softly. He placed kisses along the younger boy's jaw, sucking gently as his mouth found its way to Seungri's neck.

This time, Seungri moaned, tilting his head back to expose more flesh - almost as a sign that he wanted more, but couldn't ask. Jiyong found the sight of the younger boy in that state absolutely beautiful. Seungri had his eyes closed, making tiny, pleased sounds that sounded just high pitched enough to be embarrassing. But Jiyong only found it endearing, melodic, nipping at as many sensitive spots as he could find on the others neck and collarbone to make him make those noises again.

-

"Do you like me?" Seungri asked, pulling back from the heated kiss he had been sharing with Jiyong.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" the older boy asked in return, pushing the younger boy away from him.

They were laying in the backseat of Jiyong's car, making out on a lazy Sunday afternoon. The sun was filtering in through the windows, making everything bright and hot, but neither were bothered as they pressed up against one another. They kissed and kissed, lips and tongue slowly, gently caressing, coming up for air only when they felt their lungs start to burn from the lack of oxygen.

"It's been a month and..."

"And what?"

"You haven't wanted to do more than make out with me," Seungri pulled further away at that, detangling himself from the other and scooting to the far side of the back seat, drawing his knees up to his chest. He looked embarrassed to have said those words.

"Don't you like making out with me?"

"Yeah, but usually-" Seungri stopped himself, biting his lip, hesitant, eyes averted.

"What is it?" Jiyong asked, unable to stop himself from sliding closer to the younger boy and throwing his arm around his shoulder. He could feel Seungri trembling.

"Why did you approach me at the club?"

"I thought you were cute."

"That's it?"

The older boy raised an eyebrow at that, unsure of where the line of questioning was going, "That's it."

"Really?"

"Really," Jiyong raked a hand through his hair, frustrated. He didn't know what to make of this, especially now that Seungri was refusing to look at him at all, looking lost and confused, hands playing with the hem of his shirt, "What's this about?"

"When we first met, I thought you were like everyone else at the club, that you knew about my reputation."

"What reputation?"

"I'm easy, when I have to be."

The older boy blinked, trying to take in the words, "I don't know what that's supposed to mean."

"It's okay, hyung. Let's just drop it."

"Seungri."

"Stop," the younger boy's voice was firm, but shaky, as he launched himself at Jiyong, hands twisting in the other boy's shirt to pull him in close, "Just kiss me. Please."

And Jiyong obliged, holding Seungri tight as he felt the desperation in the other boy's movements. He held Seungri tight and kissed him fiercely, trying to push all thought of what they had just discussed out of his mind.

He held Seungri and wondered what else there was to discover about the boy in his arms.

-

The first time Seungri called Jiyong, because all they had been doing was texting prior, it was in the middle of the night. It startled him so much that for a long moment, he wasn't sure if he should pick up the phone, uncertain of it was a mistake that he was being contacted. Before it could go to voicemail, he picked and sooner than he could even speak, Seungri was already talking on the line.

"Please come get me," the younger boy's voice was thick and cracking, as if he had been crying.

That distress, so unlike the bright and effervescent person he knew, set Jiyong into motion, "Where are you?"

"Home," Seungri answered and gave him the address.

He almost asked the younger boy to repeat himself when he realized which part of town he would be going to. He stared at his handwriting for the longest time, wondering how Seungri had managed to keep from him that he lived in a pretty bad part of town. It was the type of place that housed trailers and mobile homes. It was the type of place where people overdosed and got shot. It wasn't the type of place Jiyong would ever go.

But there he was, at three in the morning, pulling up onto a dark street to pick up Seungri, who ran to his car and slammed the door shut so forcefully the entire car shook. Without a word, Jiyong started to drive, wanting to put as much distance between them and that place.

"Are you okay?" Jiyong asked, when they pulled up to a stop outside of his house, where he, at last, felt comfortable with letting his guard down. He looked over the younger boy, finally noticing how Seungri was wearing an oversized sweatshirt, hood pulled up and close.

The younger boy stayed silent, refusing to look up, even as he slowly pulled the hood away from his face, revealing vivid bruises and bleeding wounds. The sight made Jiyong inhale sharply, hands curling into fists as his eyes traveled over the damage, but he didn't move, didn't want to startle Seungri.

"Ri," Jiyong slowly reached out, trying to physically pull Seungri's attention to him, but the boy only pulled away, crowding himself into a corner against the passenger side door. Jiyong put his hands up and tried to smile, "We should get inside and clean you up."

"You still want to help me?" Seungri asked, voice quiet, turning his tear filled eyes to Jiyong.

"Why wouldn't I?" the older boy asked, feeling his chest constrict at the sight of the other crying.

"Because I'm _that_ boy. I'm not good enough for you."

"Says who?"

"Everyone."

"Fuck them!"

And Seungri laughed at that response, wincing at how the action hurt his face, but continued to laugh none the less. Jiyong couldn't help but to genuinely smile, loving the way the younger boy's voice lit up his world, even when everything looked so bleak in that moment.

-

"You doing okay?" Jiyong asked, carefully inspecting Seungri's face as he dabbed at the cuts with disinfectant.

The younger boy winced, but nodded his head, "Nothing I can't handle."

"Who did this to you?"

"Who do you think?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure I want to know."

"My dad," Seungri sighed, squeezing his eyes shut when Jiyong touched a particularly sore spot on his cheek, "He's the reason we're living where we are."

"You didn't always live there?" the older boy started to pack away the first aid kit, carefully gathering all of the used cotton balls and swabs, trying to bury them as deep in his waste basket as possible. He didn't need the added stress of the housekeeper freaking out at the blood and telling his parents.

"I actually used to live near here, just a couple of streets down where the Chae family is now."

"No way!" Jiyong exclaimed in surprise.

"Shh!" Seungri placed a finger to his mouth, "Your parents!"

Jiyong rolled his eyes, "They can't hear us."

But Seungri looked skeptical, eyeing the door.

"I'm serious. Their room's too far away," Jiyong explained as he sat down on the bed and pulled Seungri to him, hugging the younger boy around the waist, "So... why'd you have to move?"

"Bad business choices," Seungri shrugged, leaning into the older boy's touch.

Jiyong had hoped that the younger boy would provide more information, perhaps actually open up, but that was where the story stopped. Instead of pushing for more answers, he pulled Seungri down with him onto the bed so the boy's head was on his chest. It felt good to hold him like that, as if his arms could protect Seungri.

"You should meet my friends," Jiyong said suddenly as he was gently treading his hand through Seungri's hair, carefully avoiding the cut that was near his hairline.

The younger boy looked up at him, eyebrows raised in curiosity at the suggestion, "What, like your country club friends?"

"No, fuck those snobs," the older boy snorted at the thought. He couldn't imagine himself hanging out with those people unless his parents forced him to. Even just the thought of dressing up to be up to their standards made him roll his eyes in annoyance, "My real friends. The ones I actually hang out with. They'd really like you and you'll like them too."

"Who are they?"

"They're special to me, kind of like you are, in more ways than one."

"Do you sleep with them?"

Jiyong mulled that question over before extending his own question, "Does that bother you?"

"No, not if you like them."

"But you have questions?"

Seungri pressed closer to Jiyong, hiding his face in the other's shirt, "Do you want _me_ to sleep with them?"

"Hey," the older boy placed a finger on the younger's chin, lifting his face up so he could look into those dark, questioning eyes. He wished he could decipher what he saw in those eyes, so often swirling with emotions he couldn't comprehend, "You only do what you want. I would never, _ever,_ ask you to do anything you don't want to do. Okay?"

"Okay," Seungri pressed a gentle kiss to Jiyong's mouth before shifting on the bed so he could straddle the older boy, "What if I told you I want to thank you for taking care of me?"

"What?"

"Hush, hyung," there was a wicked smile on the younger boy's lips, one that made his eyes spark with naughtiness.

Jiyong tried to sit up, but firm hands were on his shoulder and soft lips were pressing against his, skilled tongue pushing into his mouth. He couldn't help the moan that escaped him when Seungri ground his hips down, causing their groins to press together. He gasped when the younger boy pulled back, hips moving in slow excruciating circles, causing the fabric of their jeans to rub together. The feeling of Seungri dry humping him made Jiyong's hip buck upward involuntarily.

"Oh, god," Jiyong breathed, head thrown back against the pillows.

"That's not my name," he could feel Seungri chuckling against the exposed skin of his neck. The younger boy sucked at the spot right above his collar bone, making him fist the sheets in his hands. He had no idea he was so damn sensitive there. And if it wasn't for the fact that it felt so good, he may have smacked Seungri upside the head for his sass.

"Ri," he tried to push the younger boy up, when he felt a sudden wave of anxiety shoot through him, worried that they shouldn't be doing what they were doing, not after everything the other had just told him.

But Seungri's hands were already moving down to Jiyong's belt, intense eyes staring straight into him. He licked his lips as he undid the button and began to pull down the zipper, "Jiyong, I _want_ to do this."

Before he could speak further, Seungri was already sliding down his body, pulling Jiyong's cock out from the slit in his boxers. Then that mouth, those skilled lips that he had been making out with for more than a month, were on his dick. Jiyong groaned, pleasure coursing through him, unable to help the way his hips moved on their own when Seungri's tongue swirled over the head of his member.

He could practically feel Seungri smiling, taking in as much of Jiyong's length as he could before pressing his tongue to the underside of the older boy's cock, licking from bottom to top. It was as if Seungri had no shame as he sucked Jiyong's dick, moaning enthusiastically as he bobbed his head up and down the entire length over and over again.

Jiyong was lost, feeling like he was on some strange high. He hadn't expected Seungri to be so _good_ at this. Firm fingers pressed into his hips, getting his attention as the ministrations around his cock stopped for a moment. Hazy eyed, he lifted his head, trying to focus on the younger boy. When he was able to finally make eye contact with Seungri, the boy slowly lowered his mouth over Jiyong's entire length, not stopping until the older boy could feel the tip of his cock hit the back of Seungri's throat.

"Oh!" Jiyong couldn't even form words as Seungri pulled back and did it again, allowing his dick to slide further down his throat. Then the younger boy was moaning, practically humming, sending such pleasurable vibrations through him that his toes curled and he could feel the familiar tightness of his orgasm building low in his abdomen.

He cursed when he came, entire body tensing as it found its release. Even then, Seungri moaned, sucking every last drop from Jiyong, even licking to slit to be certain he didn't miss a single drop. Jiyong was panting, trying to clear the stars from his eyes when he felt the younger boy crawl back up next to him, planting kisses on his face.

Jiyong opened his eyes to see Seungri laying next to him, face flushed, giving a shy smile, "Was it alright?"

"Amazing," he assured, kissing the other boy fiercely, tasting himself on Seungri's tongue. He moved his hand down to Seungri's crotch, wanting to return the favor, but the younger boy stopped him, shaking his head, "Why not?"

"Next time," Seungri answered.

"Okay."

And they laid there, kissing each other until they could feel the warm morning sun filtering in through the windows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any typos. If you see them, feel free to point them out and I'll try to fix them as I go along. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what do you think?" Seunghyun asked.

"What?" Daesung breathed, confused by the question, trying to brush the sweat from his brow. He was currently straddling the older man, riding his cock. It didn't seem like the best time to start a conversation.

"About Seungri."

The younger man groaned, stilling in Seunghyun's lap, panting for air, " _Really_? You want to do this _now_?"

"Yeah," the older man thrust upward forcefully, causing Daesung to shudder, mouth opening in a breathy moan.

"I hate you."

"You love me."

Daesung would have retaliated, retorted with something witty, if not for the fact that Seunghyun was holding onto his hips so tightly, thrusting up into him so relentlessly he had to brace his hands on the older man's chest to keep himself steady. He could feel that pleasure spot inside of him abused by the pace Seunghyun was keeping, making him a moaning, whimpering mess, muscles in his arms trembling from the effort of holding himself up.

Then the older man's pace was slowing and Daesung nearly groaned in annoyance. Before he could complain, his back hit the mattress, Seunghyun having flipped their positions. He found his legs being hoisted onto the older's shoulder, allowing Seunghyun to slide in deeper. That feeling of being so filled made his toes curl.

Seunghyun smiled mischievously, his hand gripping the younger man's neglected cock, "Still hate me?"

"Only - ah! - if you don't keep f-fucking me," Daesung breathed, hardly able to see straight as skilled fingers pumped his hardened dick, a thumb rubbing over the leaking slit. That combined with the feeling of Seunghyun hitting his prostate over and over again caused his entire body shuddered with pleasure. Unintelligible words fell from his mouth as his orgasm rushed through him, making his entire body tense.

Then Seunghyun's hips were stuttering before Daesung felt the other's release, the familiar warm of cum filling him, making him writhe because he knew what would come next. The older man pulled out and without hesitating, placed his hands on the backs of Daesung's knees, pushing them until the younger man's ass was up in the air, close enough for him to place his mouth over Daesung's still quivering opening, tongue diving in to taste himself.

Daesung let out a whimper, body straining from practically being bent in half, everything feeling completely over sensitive as he felt Seunghyung's tongue work inside him before those sinful lips were sucking, as if the older man were trying to devour every drop he could get to. His hands fisted the sheets, unable to stop himself from trembling. Everything felt so amplified, like his body was ready to short circuit at any moment.

"S-seunghyun!" Daesung gasped, weakly trying to kick out. It was becoming too much, almost painful.

The older man gave one final lick before allowing Daesung to, at last, lay out on the bed, feeling completely boneless. He tried to wipe the sweat from his eyes as he swept his bangs away from his face, but even just that simple movement felt like too much effort for his over exerted body. The mattress dipped beside him and he shifted when Seunghyun's arm encircled his waist, pressing into him.

"I'm gross," Daesung said, but lacked the conviction to get up.

"It's okay," the older man kissed his hair, a grin forming on his lips, "We can shower together later."

"All you think about is sex," the younger man laughed.

Seunghyun only pressed another kiss to Daesung's temple, "So, do you have an answer for my question from earlier?"

" _Really?_ " Daesung's wanted to express more than just disbelief at the question, but the look on the older man's face told him that the subject wasn't going to be dropped any time soon. He rubbed his temple with one hand, trying to be diplomatic, "I don't know. He's Jiyong's boy toy."

"He's cute."

"He's too young."

"He's a really good kisser."

"You _kissed_ him?"

" _He_ kissed me."

Daesung turned onto his side so he could face Seunghyun, watching as those sharp, defined features seemed to be recalling a fond memory, "You like him?"

"I think you'll like him too," the older man said, pressing their foreheads together, "You may not think it, but he seems like he's a lot like you."

Daesung snorted at that.

"I'm serious. He seemed so shy at first... but then he was so bold. Like he was full of spark and fire."

"I don't know..."

"Try and give him a chance."

"Alright, I'll try," Daesung sighed, hating how weak he was to Seunghyun's requests.

But then the older man was pulling him into a deep, gentle kiss, and all problems - the entire world - seemed to just evaporate.

-

"Hey, Seungri!"

Seungri's head shot up when he heard his name being called, looking about the campus, uncertain of what to expect. A familiar - yet very unfamiliar - figure was approaching him. As they got closer, Seungri realized it was one of Jiyong's friends, the one who hadn't exactly given him a warm reception.

"Daesung, right?" Seungri asked, pulling his back pack higher up on his shoulder. He shifted from foot to foot, watching as the other students walked by, some of them eyeing him in such a way that it made him nervous, "What're you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk," the older boy answered, looking uncertain, "Mind if we speak somewhere more private?"

"Follow me," the younger boy said, turning without even waiting for an answer.

Seungri's heart was pounding in his chest, having seen a few of the looks that had been thrown his way by some of some of his classmates. _God only knows what they'll say about me now,_ he thought as he headed down the street, trying to get as far away from the school grounds as possible.

"Hey, wait up!" Daesung's footsteps picked up, quickly catching up, placing a hand on Seungri's shoulder to slow him down.

Seungri flinched, yanking himself away from the other's touch. When he saw the bewildered expression on the other's features, he flushed in embarrassment, "Sorry, you just surprised me."

"I'm not going to hurt you or anything."

"I know... I just..." Seungri bit his lip, "Listen, I don't want people to see me talking to you."

"Why not?" Daesung asked.

"Can we keep going?"

"Yeah... sure."

The younger boy walked as fast as he could, wandering until they were much further away from prying eyes before he picked a coffee shop and indicated for Daesung to follow him inside. They sat at a small table, awkwardly looking at anything but each other.

"You alright?" Daesung finally spoke, causing Seungri to snap his head up, blinking in surprise.

"Yeah," the younger boy answered, voice quiet, uncertain of what to say.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No! It's okay. You just... surprised me."

"I'm sorry."

Seungri gave a small smile at that, "It's okay."

"I just wanted to talk to you and, well," Daesung ran a hand through his hair, looking suddenly shy, "I also wanted to apologize for being such a jerk when we first met."

"It's okay, really."

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have acted that way. I was out of line."

"I forgive you," Seungri said, hand automatically reaching across the table to hold the older boy's hand.

The action, their fingers suddenly intertwined, surprised them, causing them both to flush at the contact before slowly pulling away. Seungri felt like he was on a first date, unable to help the way his heart fluttered nervously in his chest. The thought had him laughing.

"What's so funny?" Daesung inquired.

"It's like we're on a date, acting all awkward and stuff," Seungri answered, unable to keep his giggles in.

"Then, why don't we call it a date?" Daesung's face was graced with a smile and the younger boy couldn't help but notice how the other's features brightened up significantly. That smile, so wide with a flash of teeth, was so brilliant, Seungri couldn't help but feel the corners of his lips tugging upward.

"You'd take someone with a lame name on a date?" Seungri teased.

Daesung rolled his eyes, "Don't make me regret my offer."

The younger boy laughed, trying to cover his mouth, feeling relieved that it was starting to become easier to talk, to relax. He took a moment to compose himself, trying to fight the blush he knew was developing on his cheeks, "I'll behave. Promise."

-

Daesung shouldn't have been surprised when Seungri leaned in for a good night kiss, hours after they had been walking around the city. He promised himself he was just going to take the boy to the bus stop and leave, but the pout of those lips and those puppy dog eyes staring at him rooted him to the spot.

It was late enough that there was no one around - not that he cared - and when those arms wrapped around his neck to pull him close, Daesung couldn't exactly say he wasn't expecting it.

Seunghyun had been right. Seungri was a _good_ kisser.

Those lips, so soft, moved over his own, slowly, sensually. There was something shy, yet aggressive about the way the younger boy was kissing, almost as if he was afraid of pushing it just a step too far - like he would scare off Daesung.

So, to push away that awkwardness, the doubt, Daesung placed his hands on Seungri's hips and pulled the boy closer, swiping his tongue over those experienced lips and dove into that warm, warm mouth when the younger opened up to him. He sucked on Seungri's tongue, which drew a small moan from the boy. He could feel Seungri's hands fisting his shirt, holding tight.

He had no idea how long they stayed like that, savoring each other, but when they pulled away they were both panting, cheeks flushed, lips red.

"You're good," Daesung breathed, smiling as he pressed his forehead to Seungri's.

"So are you," the younger boy replied and Daesung almost wanted to roll his eyes at the silly smile that was plastered on Seungri's face.

"I want to see you again."

"Another date?"

"Don't you like dates?"

"I'll like them if it's your treat."

And Daesung couldn't help the laugh that escaped him, "I can make that happen."

"Score one for me," Seungri's smile grew bigger, eyes hooded, making him look a little mischievous and up to no good.

 _Spark and fire,_ Daesung thought as he pulled the younger boy in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to start exploring other parts of the relationships. For anyone wondering, this is OT5, so no real main couples.


	4. Chapter 4

Youngbae groaned, pulling his blankets over his head to try and block out the noise he was hearing. The incessant knocking was too loud and, judging by how dark it was in his room still, he absolutely could be getting in a few more hours of sleep.

For a moment, silence greeted him and he thought it had stopped, but another round of knocks came, more urgent his time, like someone was pounding their fist against his door. Cursing under his breath, he grabbed his phone. 3AM. _This had better be good,_ he grumbled as he fumbled around in the darkness, stumbling toward his front door.

"What the hell?" he hissed, keeping his voice low as to not disturb his neighbors when he yanked his door open. The person standing before had flaming red hair and he immediately knew who it was that was disrupting his much needed beauty sleep. Youngbae squinted in the darkness, blinking several times before realizing that Jiyong actually had the audacity to grin at him, "Do you have any fucking idea what time it is?"

"Time to party, obviously," Jiyong answered, holding up a pair of keys that jingled in his hand.

"No way," Youngbae's eyes grew wide as he saw the familiar insignia.

"911 Turbo," the red haired boy's face was alight with joy and a hint of arrogance crossed his features as his grin grew wider, "I can't wait to pull up to Jin's place and rub it in his face."

"No. No way. We are _not_ going there."

"Oh, come on!"

"I have work in the morning."

Jiyong rolled his eyes, spinning the keys from the ring on his fingers, looking put out, "Fine, I'll see if Seungri'll go with me."

"Don't you dare, Ji," Youngbae's tone turned more serious at the mention of the kid's name.

"What?"

"He's too young to be there."

"Oh, please."

"Jin's parties always get out of hand and you know it."

"He'll be fine!"

"It's a school night!"

"Why?" Jiyong groaned, rubbing a hand over his face in frustration, "Why do you _always_ have to find a reason to make things not fun?"

It was Youngbae's turn to roll his eyes. He grabbed his best friend by the collar of his jacket and yanked him through the apartment door, "Get in here before you disturb my neighbors."

Jiyong stepped in further and proceeded to flop down on the couch, pouting like a child because he didn't get his way. Youngbae knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep for the rest of the night if the other stayed. With that in mind, he made his way to the kitchen to get some coffee started. He was absolutely going to need it to handle having company over so early.

He spared his friend another glance, knowing he may have hurt Jiyong's feelings by being so forceful - and reasonable -  with his answers. There have been several instances in the past where he had insisted they don't do things either for their own well being or simply for the fact that he had a bad feeling. Jiyong had given him so much shit - primarily dubbing him _"mother"._ However, the other didn't seem too disturbed this time around, already having kicked his shoes off to lay on the couch.

"Coffee?" Youngbae asked, though he already knew the answer.

"You know how I like it," Jiyong replied, shrugging off his jacket and allowing it to fall to the floor. He already had the television on mute, flipping through the channels.

Indeed Youngbae knew how his best friend like his coffee - black as night and sweet as sin. He always had to make a special effort to pull out the sugar from the cabinets as he didn't have much of a sweet tooth. But if Jiyong was around - which he constantly was - then copious amounts of sugar was needed for every drink and confection he made. Jiyong liked to say he didn't like sweets, but Youngbae knew that was a lie from being around him so often.

After measuring out the grounds and water needed, he set the timer on the coffee machine. As their drinks brewed, Youngbae padded over to the couch, shooing Jiyong's legs away from one end so he could sit down. The red haired boy took the chance to place his feet on the other's thighs, getting comfortable again.

"I'm just going to have to get up again in a few minutes," Youngbae said, trailing fingers over the tops of Jiyong's feet, smiling at the way his friend flinched at the ticklish touch.

"Then you can let me be comfortable for a more few minutes," Jiyong retorted, glaring at him, but there was no anger behind those words.

"Well, if you wanted to be comfortable..." Youngbae placed the other boy's feet back on the couch and crawled across the length of it until he was stretched out, slotting himself between Jiyong's back and the back of the seat.

The red haired boy sighed contently when he placed his arms around that slim waist, pulling Jiyong close to bury his face in the back of the younger's neck, pressing a soft kiss there. If their lives were a movie, that very moment would have looked completely normal had someone walked in on them and the absurd thought almost made Youngbae laugh. But he didn't, because the gesture felt right - almost romantic - as they just laid there together, eyes on the television, allowing the silence around them to sink in.

"I love you," Jiyong whispered in the darkness, placing one hand over the strong arm around his waist, fingers playing over the warm skin exposed to him.

"I love you too," Youngbae answered, pressing more kisses into the other's neck.

Moments later, when the timer for the coffeemaker went off, neither moved, both choosing to ignore the sound to stay in their own little world for a while longer.

-

"Hey."

Jiyong whined, trying to pull the covers further over his head, despite the voice that was next to him, speaking softly. He could hear the person's soft laughter at his resistance to get up - to even open his eyes. Then soothing fingers were caressing his hair, gently smoothing back the strands from his forehead. He sighed, contently, and leaned into the touch, liking the way that warmth seemed to ripple through him.

"Heading to work," Youngbae's voice was right by his ear this time, hot breath ghosting over his skin, "Left the spare key on the counter for you."

The red haired boy groaned before pushing the blankets down to his shoulders, blinking tiredly up at his friend as the morning light assaulted his eyes. When he saw Youngbae's smile, those eyes becoming small crescents, he couldn't help but smile as well. With a sleep thick voice, he spoke, "Okay. See you later."

"Go back to sleep. I'll call you," the other said, pulling the covers back, tucking the edges in, before pressing a kiss to Jiyong's forehead.

Jiyong listened until he heard the front door close before closing his eyes once more. He knew it was still early, but he had nowhere to go - nowhere he wanted to go - and saw no point in getting up. And, really, he wasn't much of a morning person, especially not when Youngbae's bed felt so warm and cozy. The fact that the sheets and pillows smelled of his best friend only made it all the more comfortable.

The next time he woke, his phone was vibrating against the nightstand. _Youngbae must've put it there,_ Jiyong thought as he reached for the device, fingers moving swiftly over the screen. He noticed that it was already well past one in the afternoon. _Shit._ It hadn't been his intention to sleep so late.

 **Can I come over later?** A text from Seungri read.

**Yeah. Want me to pick you up?**

**I'll walk. See you soon, hyungie!**

Knowing that the younger boy was probably still in class, Jiyong stretched out on the bed and laid there for a while, staring up at the ceiling, contemplating how long it would take to finally get his as up and moving. _Should probably get going right about now,_ his mind berated him, knowing he hadn't showered since the previous day, much less clean his room where he was certain they would end up hanging out.

With a groan, he finally kicked the covers off and started to get ready to head home.

-

The moment Jiyong saw Seungri, he felt his jaw clench, white hot anger traveling through his veins. The younger boy was sporting a new bruise, one spanning down the right side of his jaw. It was dark and vivid, standing out like a shadow against pale skin. Without thinking, when the boy was close enough, Jiyong reached out, thumb tracing along the ugly mark, making Seungri flinch.

"Ow, hyung," the younger boy whined, but didn't pull away.

"What was the reason this time?" Jiyong asked, eyes full of concern.

"I'd tell you, but I don't know."

He pulled Seungri into a hug, unable to stop himself, wanting to comfort the other, but the action caused the younger boy to inhale sharply. And that sound, made Jiyong let go in an instant, eyes wide as he realized that there might be more damage he wasn't seeing.

The thought that Seungri's uniform was hiding more bruises made Jiyong's chest ache horribly. He stood for a long moment, unsure of what to say, feeling his mouth go dry at the way his lungs constricted. The younger boy must have sense his discomfort because Seungri tried to smile despite how he looked and must have felt.

"Let's go inside," Seungri said, tugging at Jiyong's hand, like a child wanting to play.

The red haired boy could only nod as he pulled the younger boy closer and led him indoors, down the familiar halls, to his bedroom. He forced Seungri to sit at the vanity as soon as they were in his room. He pulled up a second chair so he could sit across from the younger boy, placing a gentle had under Seungri's chin to make the other look at him.

Jiyong studied Seungri's face, glad that there weren't any lacerations this time. As much as he could see the marks on Seungri's face, he needed to know if there were other injuries. He needed to know if there was more he could do to be helping. But, when he made to reach for the younger boy's shirt, a quick hand stopped him. Seungri nearly jumped out of his seat, he reacted so adversely.

"Don't," the younger boy said, suddenly looking nervous.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Jiyong assured, but didn't move, hand still outstretched.

"I know that! I just..."

"What?"

"I don't want you to see."

"Why not?"

"Because it's ugly."

With a sigh, the red haired boy withdrew his hand, scratching at the back of his neck, uncertain of what to do. And there sat Seungri, biting his lip, looking every bit as young as he was supposed to be. Just a kid, experiencing far more than he was supposed to. It was always strange, unsettling, for Jiyong to see the other looking so vulnerable when the boy he knew was so confident and full of life.

"Can I, at least, put some cover up on your face?" Jiyong asked, needing to help in some way. The urge wouldn't leave him. He longed to do more than stand by.

"You mean makeup?" Seungri asked, eyes suddenly skeptical.

"Yeah."

"I don't know..."

"Please," Jiyong tried to turn up the charm, sticking out his bottom lip in an exaggerated pout, hands clasped together in a pleading motion.

Seungri snorted, rolling his eyes, "Fine, but not too much."

-

Youngbae was just about to settle down, ready to watch some mindless television as he smoked up to relax from a long day at the office, when he heard someone knocking at the door. He groaned, because honestly, after dealing with multiple people calling in and yelling at him for mistakes that he never made, a little bit of smoking and perhaps even a bit of beer drinking was going to do him a lot of good. He really wasn't all that sure if he would be up for company.

But then he opened his front door and there stood Jiyong with a shit eating grin, presenting him with Seungri. The younger boy was wearing makeup, expertly applied by the red haired boy who looked prouder than a stage mom could look when their child won first place at the pageant. Seungri looked a little embarrassed to be wearing smoldering black eyeliner, looking at Youngbae with wide, vulnerable eyes. The kid was biting his lip and Youngbae couldn't help but notice that those lips were tinted, stained a faint red.

"Jesus Christ," he breathed, heart racing in his chest because the two standing in front of him looked absolutely stunning.

"I told you he'd like it," Jiyong leaned into Seungri, resting his chin on the younger boy's shoulder, sporting a wicked grin. He poked out his tongue and licked up the shell of Seungri's ear, making the boy's face flush pink, "Didn't you want to ask him something?"

Youngbae could hardly swallow at the sight of the two in front of him, feeling as if all air had been pulled from his lungs as he watched Jiyong nibble on Seungri's earlobe causing the youngest to close his eyes, leaning back against the red haired boy's touch.

"Well?" Jiyong asked, nuzzling into younger boy's neck.

"Would you want to play with me, hyung?" Seungri breathed, the question punctuated by a sharp gasp as Jiyong sucked at the juncture of where his neck met his shoulder.

Youngbae couldn't think coherently, his hand automatically reaching out, wanting to pull the two beautiful creatures into his apartment. But then Jiyong was pulling Seungri several steps back and the mood shifted, the pair suddenly giving him twin smiles that could only foretell of trouble.

"Come to the club with us," the red haired boy said, wrapping his arms around Seungri's waist and moving his hips in, perhaps, the most exaggerated manner Youngbae had ever witnessed.

"Really?" Youngbae asked in disbelief, "This is what that fucking display was about?!"

And Seungri was laughing, features melting from sexy to cute in just a second, trying to cover his mouth to stifle the sound. He sincerely looked embarrassed for his part in the whole charade, "Sorry."

"Come on, stop being a wet blanket!" Jiyong was practically begging, "Do you know how much effort it took to get him to look like this?"

"And how much pleading?" Seungri added, still giggling behind his hand.

Younbae rolled his eyes, but he couldn't deny the fact that he wanted to see the two on the dance floor, moving against one another. He wanted to see their bodies lost in the beat, sweat beading and trailing down their skin. He wanted to be able to walk up and kiss those tinted lips that looked so plump, it was absurd.

"Fine," Youngbae groaned, hating how easily he was giving in. He had no illusions about the fact that Jiyong knew exactly what to do to play him like a fiddle, "Just let me get dressed."

"We'll be in the car!" Jiyong's voice was filled with excitement as he pulled Seungri down the hall, whopping for his small victory.

And Youngbae could only sigh, wondering what kind of mess his friend was going to get him into this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to get the hang of the flow of this story. It's like it has a mind of it's own!


	5. Chapter 5

**Come to the club.**

Seunghyun glanced at Jiyong's text, contemplating if he really wanted to move from his bed and put his movie on pause. He was just about to get to a really good part and he also wasn't the biggest fan of clubbing. He would much rather be enjoying a small gathering than getting involved with chaotic dancing to deafening music in a confined space that had too little light and too many bodies.

His finger hovered over the keyboard as he contemplated his response. He was about to start typing when another text came in.

**It'll be worth it.**

For a moment, he looked at those words questioningly, unsure of what they meant. He also hated when Jiyong was cryptic like that with no explanation whatsoever. It could only mean trouble was coming his way. He could feel it.

Then a picture came through that made him stare at his phone for several long seconds.

Daesung and Seungri were laughing together in the dark, grainy picture. Seungri was obviously wearing some sort of makeup, eyes heavily lined in black and lips looking bitten and red. Daesung had his arm around the younger boy and Seungri was pressing his forehead against Daesung's neck, as if trying to hide from the camera's view. Both of them were obviously sweating, probably from dancing, their hair sticking to their faces and a line of sweat visible at the neckline of their shirts.

Another picture came through just as he was about to start typing.

This time, he felt like his brain might short circuit.

Seungri was now sitting between Youngbae and Daesung. Youngbae was pressing his lips to the younger boy's exposed neck and Daesung, never one to be out done, had his tongue pressed flat against the other side of Seungri's throat, one hand tangled in the younger boy's hair, pulling his head back to expose more skin. And Seungri, looking all too innocent to be between the two, was biting his lip, as if to stop himself from moaning.

 _Holy shit!_ Seunghyun thought as he tried to form coherent words.

He had never typed a response so fast in his life. **Be there in ten.**

-

Seunghyun _hated_ clubs.

Being in one, where he could smell the stale beer and mix of perfumes and colognes caused all of his hatred to come rushing back. The moment the stench hit him, it made him want to turn around and run back to the safety of his home, where his warm blanket and artsy films were waiting for him. It felt suffocating to be in the darkened space and the crowd of people all around, trying to dance to the pounding music, didn't help.

But before he could make his way back toward the door, having changed his mind about the whole venture, Jiyong was by his side, grinning impishly.

He felt the red haired boy's arm snake around his waist, pulling him close to shout in his ear, "You came!"

"I'm leaving," the older man said, trying to pull free of the other's grasp.

He was really regretting leaving his home sober. The club scene was absolutely not his thing. And being there, seeing it right in front of his face was confirming the fact that he was probably getting too damn old to be part of the scene.

"And miss that beautiful display?" the red haired boy asked, pointing toward the center of the dance floor.

And suddenly, Seunghyun remembered why he was at the club, enduring the headache inducing music.

There were Daesung and Seungri, pressed close to each other on the dance floor. The older boy was standing behind the younger, hips moving provocatively to the beat of the music. Sweat made their skin glisten under the flashing lights as they moved together, almost naturally, losing themselves in the flow.

Seunghyun swallowed thickly when he realized Daesung had his arms wrapped around Seungri's waist, one hand slowly snaking down the front of the younger boy's jeans. _Holy fucking shit!_

"Dae's been taking him out on dates, apparently," Jiyong's voice was loud in his ear, trying to speak over the music. There was an amused giggle, "Looks like they're actually getting along."

Though he could hear the words, Seunghyun eyes could only focus on the two younger boys, unable to pry his gaze away from those lithe bodies. He wanted to keep watching the show, especially when Daesung latched his plush lips to Seungri's neck and he caught a peek of that pink tongue trailing over skin. But he felt himself being tugged along, through the throng of people around him. He followed blindly, not knowing which way he was being led, until he was being pushed down into a booth.

Youngbae was smiling at him, drinking from a half empty glass, "You made it!"

"Surprised you're out!" Seunghyun called back.

He hadn't seen the other man at the club in months.

"I was _convinced,_ " Youngbae rolled his eyes, "Jiyong's a cock tease and Seungri's learning from him."

The older man laughed at that, unable to help himself. He wasn't sure how much Seungri was learning from Jiyong, but that boy certainly looked like he knew what he was doing. He could see him on the dance floor, facing Daesung. Daesung was smiling his million watt smile as he leaned in and whispered something into his partner's ear. Then Seungri was laughing, trying to hide his face in Daesung's shoulder, and Seunghyun swore he could almost hear that joyous sound over the blaring music.

And though he hated being there, he couldn't deny that he was enjoying himself simply because he could experience the scene that was playing out before him.

-

"I'll be back," Seungri said into Daesung's ear before pulling away from the other boy.

He was sweaty, hot, and feeling far too closed in on the dance floor. Whatever Jiyong had given then to drink earlier was obviously far more alcoholic than he had anticipated as he could already feel the ground beneath him shifting, making him unsteady on his feet. It felt good in a comfortable, hazy way, but the claustrophobic feel of all the bodies around him and the vibrating bass was making him feel as if he were suffocating, ready to faint at any moment.

He wanted - _needed_ \- to splash some water on his face to get his grounding again.

"I'll be with the others," Daesung answered, pressing a kiss to his cheek before pulling away.

And Seungri felt himself flush at the action, feeling almost giddy, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He turned before he allowed the older boy to see the silly grin that was plastered on his face, weaving his way through the crowd of bodies on the dance floor. The way toward the bathroom was familiar, but the flash of lights and pounding music make him feel disoriented now that he was on his own, no longer pressed against Daesung's sturdy frame.

Just as he was about to step off the dance floor, away from the push and sway of other dancers, an arm looped around his waist, pulling him against a warm body, making him tense up as he caught the scent of a familiar cologne.

A voice spoke into his ear as the arm around him pressed in tight, making him wince, “Where have you been?”

Seungri yanked himself out of the person’s hold, taking several steps back, nearly tripping over several people's feet as he went. His mind was reeling, heart pounding in his chest. _Hyunseung_ , he thought as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to clear the fog from his brain.

Under the flash of lights, he saw the familiar boy standing before him. He was smirking, eyeing Seungri like a predator stalking prey.

Seungri wanted to run, but Hyunseung was already striding forward, grabbing his wrist with one hand. And Seungri grimaced, feeling strong fingers digging into his skin, squeezing hard enough he could practically feel the bruise forming. He tried to pull away, but the grip on him only tightened. The other boy tugged him closer, pressing their bodies together once more.

He felt sick.

“Didn't you hear me?” Hyunseung’s voice was in his ear once more, hot breath ghosting over his too warm skin. The entire club suddenly felt too hot, too closed in, “Where've you been?”

“Get away from me,” Seungri breathed, trying once more to pull free.

He inhaled sharply when he felt nails biting into his arm.

“Answer me,” the words came out as a growl and Seungri felt a hand at his throat, slowly squeezing, causing all fight to flee from his body as he began to tremble in the other’s hold, “Now.”

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep the tears that were forming at bay, as he tried to find his voice. But as those fingers steadily tightened around his neck, his heart racing in his chest like a caged bird, he found it harder and harder to breath.

_Please. Don't._

"Hey!"

The hand around his neck disappeared and he sank to the floor, feeling the room spin around him. He could hear people around him gasping, suddenly feeling as if everyone in his vicinity had backed off, evacuating themselves from the situation.

"Get the hell away from him!"

Seungri opened his eyes to see Youngbae in Hyunseung's face, staring down the boy despite the fact that he was shorter. And Hyunseung only smiled, hands up as if to say he meant no harm. Seungri glanced between the two, feeling the entire clubs eyes on them in that moment.

He wanted to dissolve away into the floor as he felt those stares focusing in on him as the source of the commotion.

Then as suddenly as he appeared, Hyunseung was turning and walking away, disappearing into the body of people who slowly returned to dancing as if the entire scene hadn't happened.

"You okay?" Youngbae was by his side, firm, comforting hands on his shoulders and guiding him to his feet.

Seungri could only nod, unable to speak. Everything that had just transpired still had him reeling. But he knew he was being led back to the booth where the others were waiting.

They pulled him into the seat, coddling him, questions coming at a mile a minute when they caught sight of his face. They hadn't seen what had happened and Seungri thanked all that he believed in for that. He didn't need them to know, not right then. But they were all trying to coax an answer out of him, probably noticing how distressed he looked despite the fact that he tried to put on a brave face and smile.

"Guys, give him a second," Youngbae spoke for him and Seungri was thankful, especially when the older man pressed a cool glass of water into his hands.

Jiyong scooted close to him, leaning against his shoulder. The red haired boy didn't speak, simply allowed their bodies to touch and it was comforting. Seungri could see the other two, Daesung and Seunghyun, looking on, worried. He shot them a weak smile, scared to speak, uncertain if he could even find his voice.

 _What a fucking mess,_ he thought as he sipped at his water.

-

Youngbae was laying on Jiyong's bed, Seungri's head on his chest. He threaded his fingers gently through the younger boy's hair, careful to not catch any knots or accidently yank at the fine strands. Seungri had dozed off, breathing having evened out several minutes ago in the relatively silent room, and he didn't dare move in fear of waking the boy. The kid had had a long night, one that Youngbae hoped they wouldn't experience again in the future.

He had never thought he would have to rescue Seungri from some creep at the club. The younger boy always looked so certain of himself, so Youngbae assumed he'd be able to take care of himself. But that hadn't been the case with the guy that looked like he was coming on too strong, hand at Seungr's neck. Just the thought of the scene he caught sight of made Youngbae's temper flare.

It was obvious that the two were familiar with each other. There had to have been history there with the way the boy at the club had been looking at Seungri, but the younger boy hadn't been willing to disclose any details, incredibly quiet the entire way back to Jiyong's place.

Jiyong had walked off to wash off his make up and change the moment they got in, but Seungri simply climbed onto the bed and curled up, looking as if he were in shock as he stared off at nothing. Youngbae couldn't take it and crawled onto the bed as well, pulling the younger boy to him. Seungri didn't even put up a fight, simply allowing himself to be moved, to be held in a tight embrace.

Youngbae had wanted to talk, but knew that nothing would come of it, so he left it alone. Something told him Seungri was fragile in that moment, so he didn't push it. That was how he found himself with the exhausted boy sleeping on him, thinking over the events of the night that was supposed to have been fun.

Light footsteps made him look toward the private bathroom, where Jiyong emerged, wearing a too large t-shirt. The red haired boy strode over to the bed, carefully climbing in when he realized that Seungri was asleep. Jiyong slotted himself beside Seungri, placing his arm over the younger's waist so he could also reach out and trail his fingers along Youngbae's abdomen.

"What was that?" Jiyong's voice was a low whisper in the darkness.

"Don't know," Youngbae answered, flinching when Seungri groaned, shifting in their hold.

Youngbae and Jiyong looked at each other over the youngest's sleeping form, their eyes reflecting the same question. _Will he be okay?_

And neither knew the answer, as they laid there, allowing the silence to engulf them.


	6. Chapter 6

He didn't want to be home.

Seungri had his hand on the door, already feeling dread building up in his chest. He didn't want to be there as much as he convinced himself he had to be. He could already imagine what was waiting for him inside of that place he called home, ashtrays overflowing with cigarettes and scattered beer bottles and cans everywhere. The television, some old thing they had managed to salvage from the dumpster a couple of years ago, was probably playing some program, the images full of static and sounds cutting out at strange intervals.

_Just run. Don't go back in there._

Constantly, he had this exact same internal argument with himself, hoping that one day his mind would finally be made up as to whether he should stay or run from what he knew waited for him. But as always, he turned the handle and walked inside his small home.

The smell of stale smoke and spilled beer hit him instantly, making him want to gag. No matter what he did, he never got used to the initial assault of the smell. He cleared his throat and tried to compose himself, stepping inside a he listened for the sounds of his father.

_Please don't be home._

"Appa?" he called out, taking off his shoes and slipping on a pair of thin, worn out slippers, as he took several steps into the living room, carefully avoiding the aluminum cans that littered the dirty carpet.

Long seconds went by, his heart pounding in his chest.

He was practically on tiptoes, trying to make as little sound as possible. The silence that greeted him was unnerving, but brought about a sigh of relief at the same time. No one was home.

If his father wasn't home, it could only mean he was either looking for work - finally - or wandering the streets of their neighborhood, drunk as all hell even though it wasn't even noon yet. The prospect of one of their neighbors knocking - _pounding_ \- on his door to tell him his dad was passed out on their lawn should've been embarrassing, but it had been such a common occurrence in the past few years that he would have rather they just leave his father to sleep off the alcohol.

Feeling a little less tense, he quickly made his way to his room and locked the door behind him. As the mechanism clicked into place, he recalled the day he installed the lock, shuddering at the thought of what could have transpired in all that time in between had he not done something to protect himself from the mad rages his father flew into.

He shook it off, trying to prevent the awful memory from resurfacing, even if his every surrounding, every single waking moment, reminded him of why he was doing everything he could to get out of the hellhole he called home.

-

"Open up, you ungrateful little shit!"

Seungri jolted up from his bed, having fallen asleep without even realizing it. He looked at the clock on the wall, it had only been two hours since he got back home, which means that it was still the afternoon. That could only mean his father was able to found someone to get him more booze at some point during the day. He was drunk, Seungri could tell, especially if he was already shouting.

Several loud thuds against his door made him jump. His father was pounding on the door with his fists, Seungri didn't need to know to realize what was happening. He quickly got up, scrambling to grab his phone from the floor, as well as a sweatshirt, in case he needed to make a quick getaway. His eyes darted to the window, wondering if he'd be able to climb out and escape before his father noticed. Looking around, he tried to find his sneakers, but all he could find were the house slippers he had put on earlier.

_Shit!_ He had left his shoes by the door.

"Get your ass out here!"

This time, it sounded like someone was throwing their shoulder against his door. The sound, so loud, made him stumble backwards. Seungri could practically hear the wood groaning, wanting to give way at the force it was enduring. He backed himself up against the wall, even though he knew it wouldn't do him much good if his father was able to break down the door. And at the rate he was going, Seungri could only assume the old man was drunk enough to try and smash through without a second thought, probably too numb to even feel the impact.

Then, as suddenly as it began, everything seemed to stop.

Silence enveloped him and he could hear his racing heart, the rush of blood thunderous in his ears.

He could hear his father shuffling away, kicking at empty cans and bottles, slurring and mumbling loudly. Seungri forced himself to softly step closer to the door, even as his entire body trembled in fear, allowing himself to press his ear against the cool surface so he could hear what was happening in the living room.

The television was on now, volume blasting on full, as if it could drown out all noise of the outside world.

Seungri stepped back then and collapsed into his bed, hand pressed against his chest, feeling his heart's rapid fluttering beneath his fingertips. He swallowed, closing his eyes as he tried to catch his breath, thankful that the situation didn't escalate.

He didn't want to think of what could have happened if the door had given way.

_I need to get out of here._

-

"Ji?"

"Hm?" the red haired boy inhaled deeply from his joint, feeling as if his entire body were relaxed on a luxurious cloud.

"Should we be worried about Seungri?" Daesung's voice was filled with concern, but still had that fuzzy edge that told Jiyong the younger boy was high, probably higher than he was.

"Stop thinking."

"I can't."

"You're wreaking my high."

"Hyung."

_God damn it_.

Jiyong hated getting serious when he was trying to relax, but he knew that sometimes - more times than he'd like to count if he was being honest - Daesung would start over thinking and speculating when they were smoking up. It was as if weed triggered some form of low grade anxiety in the younger boy, making him dream up all sorts of wacky scenarios.

Sometimes, the ramblings were amusing, made of stuff of fantasy and imagination. But then there were the times where they were firmly planted in reality. Those were the highs he disliked the most. If Jiyong had known it was going to be one of those days, he probably wouldn't have invited Daesung to join in or, at least, called up Seunghyun to give them some balance.

"Just talk, Dae," the red haired boy sighed, taking another pull from his joint before placing the smoldering end in the ashtray. _Better just let him get it out of his system._

"I saw him the other day," the younger boy said, his voice suddenly dreamy and far off.

There was a long stretch of silence as they laid there on the carpet of Daesung's living room floor, watching the smoke drift up to the ceiling. For a moment, Jiyong wondered if the other boy had drifted off.

Then the words started coming again as if tumbling from the younger's mouth, etched with concern once more, "He looked almost sad before I approached him. Like life was about to implode on him, snatch away all the joy in his world."

And Jiyong knew exactly the look that Daesung was talking about. Because in moments when Seungri thought he wasn't looking, the younger would look off into the distance, features drawn with such an indescribable look of misery that Jiyong would do anything to make it go away. The thought of that one look made red haired boy's chest ache, knowing all that he knew and what the others didn't.

"I took him to the movies," Daesung rambled, his fingers grazing over Jiyong's forearm, nails gently dragging across skin and the older boy shuddered at the contact, "I held his hand and when his sleeve slid up, I thought I saw a bruise on his wrist. I thought I saw black and blue and I got so upset at the thought that I almost dragged him out of the theater so I could confirm it."

"Dae..."

"I had to have been imagining it, right, hyung?"

Jiyong remained silent, unable to say the words he wanted to speak. He knew Seungri had trusted him with the information he held, having never approached any of the others in his time of need. As much as he wanted to share that with someone else, especially the ones that he loved, he knew it wasn't his place.

It wasn't his story to tell.

"How can anyone hurt him?" the younger boy asked in disbelief.

Wordlessly, the red haired boy reached for another joint and placed it to his lips. He paused for a moment, glancing at Daesung, watching the younger boy's eyes still focused on the ceiling, smiling at something far off. Jiyong lit up and took a drag before he took the joint between two fingers and placed it to the younger boy's mouth. Daesung automatically took it from him, sucking down the joint like it was nothing at all.

"No one should ever hurt him," Daesung breathed, smoke escaping his lips and swirling into the room in beautiful patterns.

"No. No one should," Jiyong agreed.

-

Seunghyun was walking through a recent exhibit he had installed, looking through to see if everything was in place the way he had requested them to be, when he noticed a familiar figure wandering down the corridors, glancing at the paintings. The boy, wearing an oversized hoodie and jeans with tattered hems from dragging on the ground, seemed to be draw to several of the abstract pieces, taking a seat on one of the provided benches to look for several long minutes at each of them before moving on.

When the teenager took a seat at the next painting, Seunghyun approached, "Seungri?"

Seungri turned, looking surprised, but his lips immediately turned up into a smile when he realized who it was, "Hyung, what're you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that," the older man said as he took a seat beside the other, "Isn't it a school night?"

"Students get in free and it's summer vacation," the teenager answered, scooting closer to close the gap between them, "And _you_ didn't answer my question."

Seunghyun could feel the gentle caress of Seungri's shoulder pressed ever so slightly against his. Neither made a move to get closer, despite the warmth that was growing between them. The younger boy simply went back to looking at the painting that hung before them, eyes wandering across the work, a piece that Seunghyun had picked out himself. The artist had decorated the canvas with giant swaths of harsh colors before gently adding delicate layer upon layer of progressively lighter coloring, creating a strange calm in a turbulent environment.

"I own the gallery," the older man answered.

"Really?" Seungri asked, not as shocked as the others that Seunghyun had told, as he took another glance around the room, taking in the paintings and decor, "All this is yours?"

"Yep. Inherited."

"From your parents?"

The question made Seunghyun pause for a moment, wondering what he should say to the teen. He decided against delving deeper, knowing that there'll be a time to go into all of that later in the journey that they were experiencing with each other, "Jiyong hasn't really told you much about me, has he?"

Seungri laughed softly then, trying to hid his smile behind his hand, "Not too much, no."

"Want me to show you some of my private collection?"

"Are you serious?" the younger boy's face seemed to light up at that.

"Yeah, come on," Seunghyun said, already taking hold of Seungri's hand.

-

"Hyung, this one's beautiful," Seungri said, leaning so close to the painting Seunghyun wanted to reach out and pull he boy back before he ended up touching the canvas. But he held himself back, knowing the boy knew better and was just trying to get a closer look, "Look at the details they put in! You can see their handprints underneath all the other layers, just peeking through."

"I'm surprised you noticed," Seunghyun was impressed.

Not many people had been exposed to the collection he had amassed for himself and even fewer saw the finer details as to why he chose each and every piece, sometimes mulling over all of the intricate details before striking a compromise with the art dealers he worked with. The fact that Seungri could pick out something that so few people saw, noticing the secrets hiding in plain sight, made the boy even more enduring to him.

"I like paintings," Seungri said as he slowly walked toward the next piece, taking a step back to admire the details, "It's like looking into a whole other world, filled with everything and anything you can imagine."

"Like an escape?"

"Yeah."

"What are you escaping from, Seungri?" Seunghyun could hardly imagine what a teenager going to a prestigious school could have problems with. Too many of Jiyong's friends had first world problems, things that really were of no consequence if they could just be rational.

"It's not what," the younger boy said, his voice distant, eyes focused on the canvases settled before him, "It's why."

"Okay. Why do you need to escape?"

And Seungri only smiled, his quirked up lips holding a secretive message Seunghyun didn't know how to decipher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has gotten horribly busy, but I'm still writing. It seems like this story is not only starting to flow, but it's starting to get a mind of its own as to where it wants to go.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, Ri?"

"Yes, hyung?"

"I love you."

Seungri gave a quiet laugh as he nuzzled against Jiyong's neck, hugging the other boy closer, enjoying the warmth that was pressed to his skin, practically making his head feel hazy with how comfortable he was, "Oh, yeah?"

"I'm being serious," the red haired boy shifted on the bed to face him, but Seungri only attached himself more, arm thrown over Jiyong's waist, face pressing close to the older boy's chest, not wanting the comfort to leave him - to seep away until it left him cold.

"When'd you decide that?"

"Probably since the moment I first saw you."

"At the club?" the skepticism in Seungri's voice was barely hidden as he raised an eyebrow in doubt.

"Yeah."

"It was _dark_."

"And you were a _beacon_ , calling to me."

Seungri outright laughed then, pressing his lips against the older boy's neck, gently placing kisses wherever he could touch. He could feel the shiver that ran through Jiyong from that gesture, knowing how much the red haired boy liked it when his neck was paid close, intimate attention. Gently, he dragged his teeth lower, nipping down to Jiyong's collarbone before slowly planting open mouth kisses all along his clavicle, tongue darting out to taste warm skin.

"I'm serious," Jiyong breathed, biting his lip to keep from moaning as the younger boy sucked at a particularly sensitive area just below the hollow of his throat, his hips buck up involuntarily.

Seungri pressed their foreheads together then, feeling himself flushing at the way Jiyong was looking at him, eyes so full of conviction and absolute adoration. It was hard to tear himself away from that gaze, feeling the way his heart fluttered in his chest like a caged bird from that look alone, "I think I love you too."

"Yeah?" the red haired boy's lips tugged up into a broad smile, a hand placed at the nape of the younger's neck.

"Yeah," Seungri closed his eyes, enjoying the way that Jiyong's fingers were moving through the hairs at the base of his skull, nails dragging against his scalp with each pass. The movement sent a shiver down his spine and he sighed as he pressed his lips to the other boy's neck once more, liking how he could feel Jiyong's quickened pulse.

"When'd you decide that?" And the younger boy couldn't help but chuckle at how Jiyong mirrored his question.

"I don't know," Seungri said, fully straddling the red haired boy, splaying his hands out on the other's chest, feeling Jiyong's heartbeat beneath his fingertips, steady, strong and rhythmic, "I think my heart already knew all along, but my brain had to take a while to catch up, convince myself that it's not all in my head."

"Why?"

"I was scared."

"To love me?"

The younger boy only smiled, sliding his hands down Jiyong's chest slowly, feeling the tremors that the action caused. He didn't know how to put his feelings into words, to fully express all of the things that were piling up on the tip of his tongue and ready to spill over. So he let his actions speak for him as he snaked his fingers underneath the hem of the older boy's shirt, hearing Jiyong inhale sharply as he touched heated skin, his cool palms dragging over the smooth plains of the other's body - fingertips tracing the outlines of muscle and bone - as he began to hike the shirt up, nails leaving a tingling trail in their wake.

"Ri..."

Seungri ground his hips down, feeling a thrill of pleasure course through him as Jiyong gasped, eyes fluttering shut. The older boy's hips were moving up against his in gentle motions, slow and cautious, causing their clothed groins to rub, creating friction and heat. He could almost hear the drag of their jeans, the textured denim, against one another as he felt himself start to get hard, his hands gripping the fabric of the red haired boy's shirt, trying to tug it up further, wanting to feel more skin.

He had never felt such a need to touch, to feel, before and it terrified him, if he was honest with himself. It absolutely scared him how much he wanted to go further, to allow himself to be vulnerable. It terrified him because the past had taught him that it was a terrible idea - it exposed him too much and allowed him to get hurt, get his heart played with and beat up.

But this - this felt different and he willingly gave in, allowing himself to become unguarded because every part of him was telling him - practically screaming - that it was right.

"Please," Seungri breathed, fingertips softly raking down Jiyong's sides.

The older boy pulled them close then, pressing their lips together in a kiss so soft and gentle, the contact was barely even there, "Please what?"

"Tell me again."

"I love you, Seungri."

His heart fluttered in his chest at those words, so sincere it felt like Jiyong's voice was trying to sear them into his heart, nearly leaving him breathless, "Show me."

"Ri?"

"Show me that you love me," the younger boy looked intently at Jiyong, feeling a shiver of nervousness travel down his spine at his own request as the older boy looked up at him questioningly, brows furrowed. Seungri gave a shy smile, heart hammering, rapid and fluttering, in his chest, as he dipped lower to pull the red haired boy's earlobe between his teeth, gently nipping as he tried to keep his voice from shaking, "Make love to me, Jiyong."

"Are you sure?" the older boy's voice was filled with so much concern and the thought that he was being so careful only made Seungri's heart race faster, feeling himself blushing as he suddenly felt timid, shyer than he had ever been.

The younger boy nodded against Jiyong's neck, not trusting himself to speak.

"Hey," the older boy's hands were on his face, making sure their eyes met as he spoke, "We can stop whenever you want, okay?"

And he had never felt so cared for, never having heard that tone of voice directed at him before, so full of adoration - paying him absolute attention. Mustering up what courage he had left, Seungri wrapped his arms around Jiyong's neck and with a quick shift, changed their positions. Jiyong settled above him and he wrapped his legs around the older boy's slim waist, pulling him down to connect their lips once more in an uncertain kiss.

_God_ , he felt so nervous, but couldn't voice it, not wanting what was happening to stop because he knew if he spoke there would be hesitation in his voice.

Soft hands tugged at his shirt and he arched up off the bed, moving so that Jiyong could easily rid him of the article of clothing. When his bare back hit the cool sheets, he sighed, unable to help the shiver that ran down his spine. For a moment, they were silent and he realized that the red haired boy was staring at him, eyes scanning over his naked torso now on display. The realization made him flush, feeling more and more self-conscious as he knew his body still showed lingering bruises, discolored splashes of faded green and yellow against his skin.

He was afraid that Jiyong would turn away, ask to stop now that the older boy had seen the ugly marks on him, but instead the older boy started to press kisses to every spot that decorated his body, warm, wet tongue lapping at bruises in such a way that Seungri felt a thrill of pleasure travel through him with every move. He couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips when the red haired boy sucked at a particularly sensitive spot by his hip, causing him to fist the sheets beneath him.

"Jiyong," Seungri breathed, voice cracking as his breath caught in his throat.

"Hm?" the red haired boy looked up at him, teasingly trailing his tongue along the line where the waistband of Seungri's jeans sat, just below his navel.

"Tease."

"And you're not?"

And Seungri couldn't help but to laugh, even as a pang of nervousness pulled at his stomach when Jiyong unbuttoned the younger boy's jeans, slowly pulling down the zipper, practically forcing him to feel every tooth come undone. _Breathe,_ Seungri reminded himself as the older boy hooked lithe fingers into the waistband of his boxers and gave a small tug, which made the younger boy cant his hips. The drag of denim down his legs, made Seungri close his eyes as he tried to keep his heart from beating out of his chest.

"You okay?" Jiyong's voice was soft, a hand placed on the younger boy's abdomen, gentle, and reassuring.

Seungri could only nod, unable to find the words he wanted to say.

"You look beautiful."

And his eyes snapped open to look down at the red haired boy who was praising him, feeling the heat rising to his cheeks and spreading down his neck. When Jiyong smiled up at him, eyes filled with concern and - Seungri wondered if it was just in his head - love, the younger boy threw an arm over his eyes, suddenly embarrassed to be so exposed. He felt so unlike himself, no longer the boy with the reputation when he was caught in the gaze of Jiyong's captivating eyes, but someone else completely - someone he wasn't sure he could ever be.

With a wicked smile, that Seungri was certain was supposed to make him feel more comfortable, playful, Jiyong reached under the pillows and pulled out a small bottle of lube, taking it with him as he slid down the length of the younger boy's body. As fingers trailed down to the younger boy's inner thighs, nudging them apart so Jiyong could settle in the space between, Seungri had to fight the urge to close his legs, suddenly reminded of a time in the past - a time he wished he could forget. But as the tension made his body taut, the older boy's warm breath ghosting over his skin made him slowly relax, soft lips pressing to the sensitive areas now exposed.

Then Jiyong's tongue was trailing down his stomach, dipping lower and lower until the tip teasingly traced the head of his cock, making Seungri bite his lip. His hands twisted in the sheets when the red haired boy's mouth began to swallow him up, his length becoming enveloped in the wet, slick heat which caused him to whine with need, the sound high pitched and embarrassing in his own ears.

"Jiyong," the younger boy gasped, feeling that skilled tongue drawing circles against the underside of his cock, pressing flat against it before those lips dragged upwards over his hard length, sucking him in such a way that he felt as if his breath were knocked out of his lungs.

When Seungri looked down at the red haired boy, Jiyong's eyes met his, even as he slowly continued his ministrations, slow, steady, careful. It made warm spread all through him, but his mind couldn't seem to let go of the tension, especially when he heard the cap on the bottle of lube being popped open. Allowing his head to fall back against the pillows, Seungri drew in a deep steady breath, reminding himself of who he was with and how the past months had shown him that not everyone was with him because of his reputation.

Jiyong treated him differently than all the others.

The feel of the red haired boy's finger, slick and cold with lube, probing at his opening, tracing over the rim caused a shiver to travel down his spine in anticipation. He expected discomforted, possibly even a sharp sting it had been so long since the last time he had allowed himself to be in this position, but it never came. Instead, that finger kept circling his entrance as Jiyong's mouth continued to work on his cock, before slowly pushing in. It was an easy slide and Seungri was surprised at how little he felt despite all that he had known about the act of sex in the past.

The discomfort he had been waiting for didn't hit him until later, when Jiyong worked his way up to two fingers. And even then, even in the moment, the second that Seungri let out a short, sharp gasp at the sensation, those digits stopped their intrusion as the older boy's free hand splayed soothingly over the younger's abdomen.

Allowing Seungri's member to fall from his lips, Jiyong spoke with a voice filled with care, "Are you alright?"

The younger boy nodded, but knew that it was out of habit, remembering all the things that could happen if he had given any indication he didn't want to proceed. The thought that there could be anger that was sparked by a negative response made him feel that nervousness again, but Jiyong was right there, reassuring, pressing kisses to his neck, his face.

"Are you sure?"

"Please, keep going," Seungri's voice trembled, but he pushed his hips down against the fingers inside of him, feeling them sink in further, and it pulled a moan from his lips.

Jiyong kept kissing him, trailing down his chest before those lips, that skilled tongue was flicking over one nipple, then the other, causing the younger boy to gasp in surprise at how sensitive he was there, unconsciously arching up to feel more.

"Like that?" the older boy asked, taking a hardened nub between his teeth and gently nipping, which made Seungri whine, cock twitching where it laid neglected against his stomach. A teasing tone entered Jiyong's voice, "Needy."

And Seungri couldn't help the words that spilled from his lips, "Only for you."

Slowly, with more care than Seungri couldn't imagine, a third finger was being pressed inside of him, the stretch uncomfortable, but Jiyong's efforts had made it so that he felt no pain, something he couldn't recall ever experiencing. In the moment, as the red haired boy worked him open, Seungri wondered if this was what his first time should have felt like, wondered if the experience had been taken from him because of those who were too eager to fuck him.

A jolt of pleasure shooting through him made all thoughts flee from his mind, his hands clutching the sheets and toes curling, a high pitched moan escaping his open mouth. Those fingers - _god those fingers_ \- kept hitting that one spot, causing body to spasm with how good it felt, back arching off the bed so much that Jiyong had to keep a firm grip on his hip to try and keep him still. Then suddenly those fingers were gone and all the tension left his body as he laid boneless on the mattress, bleary eyed and fuzzy brained.

"You okay?" Jiyong's voice was soft as a hand swept strands of hair away from Seungri's forehead.

"Please," the younger boy could hardly find his voice, but he knew he wanted to continue, wanted to feel more of what the other could give him.

Seungri could hear the sound Jiyong undressing, articles of clothing hitting the floor next to where his had previously been thrown. He heard the sound of more lube being dispensed and he kept repeating to himself that this - this whole experience - was with Jiyong. This was different from all the other times and that there was nothing to be afraid of. But when he felt the tip of the older boy's cock pressing against his rim, for a moment, his breath caught in his throat, his mind flashing back to the instances when others had kept taking and taking all that they could from him.

When the head slid in, Seungri gasped, not from pain, but from surprise of how easy it was, how pleasant it was despite the tight stretch around Jiyong's girth. As the older boy pressed into him, inch by inch, Seungri felt as if he was being overfilled, suddenly feeling full of everything that Jiyong was trying to give him. The feeling was so overwhelming that his arms instinctively reached out to pull the older boy to him, pressing their bodies together so tightly he could feel the rapid beat of Jiyong's heart against his chest.

"Hey," Jiyong spoke when he was fully seated inside of the younger boy, pulling back just far enough to allow their eyes to meet, "Focus on me, okay?"

Seungri licked his lips, feeling that blush once again making it's way to his cheeks, certain that he looked like a silly school boy in that moment, small and vulnerable beneath the red haired boy, but he nodded and kept his gaze on Jiyong. Wrapping his legs around the other's waist, Seungri pulled him forward as his mouth fell open in pleasure when the older boy began to move, every movement slow and rhythmic. Every withdrawal felt as if his world would go cold and every push made him feel as if his heart would burst.

"Seungri," Jiyong's voice shook as he pressed their foreheads together, as if not wanting to break eye contact.

The older boy's gaze felt as if it would steal the breath from Seungri's lungs. No one had ever looked at him with such affection, such warmth. It made him feel as if he were Jiyong's entire world and simply knowing that, feeling the way the other was moving inside of him, pressing against every part of him that sparked pleasure.

Seungri pulled Jiyong down into a heated kiss, feeling his need, his absolute want, overpower the gentleness that he was receiving. Their lips pressed close, tongues moving against one another, all sounds swallowed by their sealed mouths, and it felt as if that moment was their entire world. Heat begin to coil low in his abdomen as Jiyong's pace began to speed up, rhythm stuttering as his hips jerked with his approaching climax.

Jiyong's hand wrapped around Seungri's cock, stroking in time with his thrusts, his movements faltering and the younger boy knew they were both close as the sounds of their voices rose through the warm air, practically harmonizing. The older boy's mouth fell open, a low cry escaping his lips and Seungri could feel the way Jiyong twitched inside of him, warmth filling him in the strangest way as he clenched around the other, his own climax rushing over him. Cum, sticky and warm, came in streams between them, painting their stomachs and chest.

For a frightening second, Seungri thought that that was the moment Jiyong would pull away, done with him, but the older boy only pressed closer, clinging despite the mess.

"Jiyong," Seungri breathed, giving a low whimper when he felt the red haired boy's cock twitch inside of him, too oversensitive.

Slowly, gently, the older boy pulled out before wrapping his arms tightly around the younger's neck, pressing a soft kiss to Seungri's sweaty forehead, "Sorry."

"Don't be."

And they laid there, in Jiyong's room, the afternoon sun a swath of warmth over both of their bodies as they caught their breath. Reflecting back, Seungri realized that all of his fears had been misplaced, even if his mind wouldn't shut up about all of the things that could have gone wrong. Those soft eyes and even softer hands, were everything he had ever hoped for in someone that he could love and he couldn't fathom how he got so lucky as to have encountered Jiyong that night in that dark club full of drunks who would have done, given, anything to pull him into the bathroom and down on his knees.

There, in Jiyong's arms, he could forget who he had become because of all of the stupid decisions and horrible events in his past. For just a second, a minute, an hour - perhaps someday it'll be the rest of his lifetime - he felt at ease and content.

He could ask for nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been a long time coming. I was waiting for the right moment and it kind of just happened despite the fact that I wanted something else to be told. Oh well, next time.


End file.
